Hot Dancing
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: When Teru Sakurada accompanies his older sister, Hikari Sakurada, to one of her idol practice sessions, Teru begins to see his older sister in a way he has never seen her before...


Teru Sakurada was the eighth child and the youngest son of the royal Sakurada Family. The Sakurada family was a royal family that resided in a municipality. Despite being royalties, the family had a rather "ordinary" existence.

As a result of their standing as a royal family, each person with the Sakurada blood owned a special ability. Teru's power was called Limit Over, which increased his strength to an extraordinary level. He could effortlessly raise weighty objects with no trouble, and there was one time when he was even able to prevent an airplane from crashing with the assistance of his older brother Shuu Sakurada, older sister Akane Sakurada, and younger sister Shiori Sakurada. Hikari Sakurada, the older sister that was closest to him in age, was a popular idol and was currently 22 years old. Teru himself was 18 years old and just completed high school. His older sister, Hikari, and himself still lived in the same house as their parents along with their youngest sister Shiori, who was currently in her final year of high school. Their other siblings had already departed to set out on a path towards their own dreams and goals.

It was a weekend, and Teru was idling around. He was reclining on the big couch and viewing the television when he caught the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs that descended from their rooms down to the living room. Hikari was racing down the staircase while she shouted at him, "I have a performance practice today, could you drive me there if you aren't busy?

Teru turned to glance at her. Hikari was in a white dress with yellow trims at various places; which also had a pattern of some sort. She wore a white shirt underneath, where a blue ribbon was hanging from it. She wore black knee-length stockings and brown shoes. She was a young girl with an average height and build. Over the years, she had developed a curvaceous figure and a large chest like one of their other older sisters, Kanade Sakurada. Hikari did yoga and vigorous exercises regularly to maintain a good shape, which was a necessity for her career. Her hair was lengthy, straight and yellow and it extended down to her lower back, and she had a couple of strands of hair framing her face. She also had the hair down at the back binded into a ponytail-bun with a blue ribbon. She had aqua blue eyes, and a fair and bright skin color.

Teru had never seen an idol's practice session before, so he agreed to it instantaneously.

"Absolutely, ma'm!" He answered and asked her when she would like to go.

"Now! So you better get dressed. You have just a couple of minutes for that."

Teru hurried to his bedroom. He chose to put on cargo trousers, an old dark blue T-shirt and nike sneakers. "Nee-san, I'm ready, let's go!" Teru shouted as he proceeded to where the car was parked.

He reversed the car and by the time he brought it to the portico, his older sister was already there waiting with a little shoulder bag. "It's carrying my makeup equipment and an extra pair of clothes," Hikari explained as she leaped into her seat.

"Where to?" Teru inquired.

"To a studio, at the center of the town ." She answered and gave a small paper with the address of the place.

They continued conversing about trivial matters as they travelled to her location.

"What is the practice for?" Teru asked.

"A music video and I'm the lead."

"Don't tell me you'll be playing an instrument as well." Teru said.

"No, just singing, but there will be some dancing."

"Thank goodness! The listeners are spared!" Teru joked and received a lighthearted punch on his shoulder.

It took them about one hour to arrive at the place. The entire crew was set. Teru was made to sit with other people, including the director and the staff. Nobody made an attempt to speak to Teru, and he too did not make an attempt to introduce himself. The director called out to Hikari and explained to her the song and the order. Teru was quizzically examining the layout of the set, the visual devices and the illuminations.

The place was rather well done. It had a man-made fountain, a manufactured rock and an artificial waterfall. There were trees and a stretched out yard. It was a very attractive area.

Some time later Hikari stepped out of the green room. She was wearing a white dress, wrapped extremely firmly around her, well below her belly button. It displayed her smooth flat stomach. She had a backless upper garment which was rather low cut, exposing her cleavage through the narrow fabric of her dress. She was also wearing a silver bracelet and necklace. She was, in one word, spectacular! Teru stared at her, admiring her look. She beamed at him, and moved to the center where the illuminations were focused. The cameraman was all set and so were the spot guys and other technicians.

The music began playing in the background and Hikari began swaying to the music. The choreographer was demonstrating to her the course of action, and instructing her with signals on how to sway and twirl her body to the melody.

The choreographer announced that the recording was ready to begin, signalling the start of the recording. The director moved himself close to the cameraman. Teru noticed some hose pipes and a water pump, and supposed that they would be utilizing artificial rain in one of the segments.

The music began and Hikari began swinging to the music while singing the song. She was provocatively swaying her pelvis and then midway, as the music moved forward, the drizzle above began to produce rain. It was a rather exciting song, and Hikari's motions were very suggestive and titillating. As it began pouring, her dress was getting soaked, and the thin fabric was becoming translucent. It nearly became transparent.

One of the cameras was positioned on a rail which was in motion, one more camera was high up on a crane, and one was directly in front. Hikari turned her back to the camera and continued swinging her pelvis – sideways and to the rear and to the front. Teru could glimpse her white undergarment under her now see-through dress. Her back was completely naked except for her upper garment. Then she whirled around and faced the camera. Her boobs were presently in full sight, beneath the glassy dress holding on to it. The upper garment was very very low cut and left most of her chest uncovered.

The director all of a sudden yelled "Cut!" and said, "Good job, Hikari, now get prepared for the next one. This time the bar-girl outfit".

"Thanks," Teru's older sister responded and proceeded off to switch clothes. When she stepped out, Teru was dazed. He found it hard to believe it was his own older sister. She had an extremely little leather skirt which reached till exactly below her pelvis. She had a top which was no larger than a bra and all the jewelry were off. She had some fluorescent paints on her hair and arms, and wore a high-heeled stiletto.

The choreographer approached her again and described to her how she would be recorded. The choreographer herself swaying as the music played. Hikari rehearsed with her a single time and then practiced the motions alone with the music. Then the director also explained something to her.

Now they were all set for the second recording.

The music began playing, this time noisier and it was very earthy with speedy beats. Hikari began swaying to the music. She was tapping her feet, whirling around and throwing her lower limbs and moving her upper limbs. Her gyrations were quite provocative. In one instance while facing the camera she was moving her hips (with her eyes semi-closed), back and forth as if she was riding something. She had her legs widened a little, shook her breasts, and swayed her pelvis. She swayed with the music until it ended.

"Wonderful, Hikari! This was also great if not greater. You're marvelous."

"Thanks," Hikari said and advanced to a chair in front of Teru and seated down facing him.

"How was it?" She questioned him.

"Amazing!" Teru answered and was attempting keep his eyes off her. As she sat on the chair – which was rather low, her skirt rode above her upper legs. Her lower limbs were widened a little and he was able to view her undergarments within. It was pale rose. "Any more recordings remaining to do?" He queried.

"No, it's done for the day. Let me go and change, and then we can go home. " Hikari returned to him after a couple of minutes, waved bye to all the folks that were working with her, and strolled up to the car with him.

The picture of his older sister was lighting up in his head continuously as he was driving them back home. Her arousing movements in the rain and her provocative movements in very short skirts had him agitated. Even though it was against his will, his manhood began to get stiff. He could not stop himself from thinking about the alluring way his older sister, Hikari, had danced.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
